Unsere Sünden
by fluffjaeyong
Summary: [TWOSHOT] Aku seorang Atheis yang taat, sampai kemudian ia hadir dan menggoyahkan imanku. Aku tidak peduli dengan dosa, yang aku tahu, aku harus memilikinya. "Dengan ini, kau mutlak menjadi milikku." JAEYONG COUPLE [Deity!Taeyong Coreligionists!Jaehyun] Yaoi/Hard!AU


**UNSERE SÜNDEN**

 **(OUR SINS)**

 **.**

 **JAEYONG COUPLE**

 **FANTASY-SUPERNATURAL**

 **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Barcelona, 2017**

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Angin bertiup kencang selaras dengan tumpahan gerimis. Kumasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku jaket.

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Aku menghela napas lega ketika sudah sampai. Pengunjung lumayan sepi sore ini. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja yang terletak di sudut kanan belakang. Kubuka jaketku lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Aku menyugar ringan rambutku yang sedikit basah. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan. Dua cangkir kopi moka panas dengan krim dan seporsi _black cake_. Mohon ditunggu."

Aku melempar senyum tipis. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan jendela. Hujan deras. Aku bersyukur sudah sampai ke kedai kopi. Di luar, langit sangat suram. Abu-abu pekat nyaris hitam. Tidak bergemuruh, namun kilat berlomba-lomba menampakkan diri.

Dapat kulihat, Monserrat tetap berdiri kokoh. Aku jadi berpikir, bagaimana jika suatu saat badai dahsyat memorak-porandakan kota ini, apakah Monserrat akan terus berdiri kokoh seperti saat ini? _Hee_. Kalau sampai hancur, kasian sekali nasib para tukang ibadah yang mengagungkan Monserrat. Aku terkekeh memikirkannya.

"Pesananmu, Tuan. Silakan dinikmati."

Pramusaji tersebut membungkukkan badannya, aku mengangguk, "Terima kasih." Ia pun beranjak.

Aku menyeruput pelan kopiku. _Ah_ , rasanya nikmat sekali. Menikmati kopi panas di saat hujan seperti ini. Kembali kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah jendela. Sebenarnya, aku menyukai pemandangan Monserrat, makanya selalu memilih duduk di sini. Monserrat memang indah. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, aku juga tidak menyukainya. Maksudku, jika mengingat bangunan apa itu Monserrat. Para patembayan sangat mengagungkan Monserrat. Wisatawan pun selalu ramai mengunjungi Monserrat untuk sekadar berfoto ria ataupun sekalian beribadah. Gereja tua itu sangat terkenal di kalangan lokal. Aku bertentangan dengan mereka. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan mengagungkan yang mereka sebut dengan Tuhan itu. _Tch_ , sangat bodoh.

Aku kembali menyeruput kopiku lalu menyuapkan sepotong _black cake_. Aku sangat menikmati kegiatanku sampai aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyilaukan dari arah jendela. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku dan mataku refleks menyipit karena aku menangkap sinar cahaya yang amat benderang. Hujan tak lagi terlihat. Perlahan, cahaya mulai meredup. Aku membulatkan mataku. Aku menajamkan fokusku ketika indraku menangkap sesuatu seperti sesosok putih tengah berdiri di bawah kaki gunung Monserrat. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

 _Apa itu?_

Tidak jelas. Aku semakin menajamkan penglihatanku. Sosok itu tak ubahnya manusia, tapi dilingkupi oleh cahaya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia mendekat. Jantungku mendadak terpompa keras karena sosok itu melayang. Sial.

 _Apa-apaan?_

Aku sangat menentang hal-hal metafisika seperti ini dan tiba-tiba saja hal seperti ini aku alami. Aku refleks sedikit memundurkan tubuhku ketika sosok itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan jendela. Aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku. Sinar cahayanya perlahan memudar, namun ia tetap dilingkupi sinarnya.

Aku menelan ludahku perlahan. Ia menunduk. Ia serba putih dengan rambutnya berwarna putih kehijauan. Rupanya tidak terlihat jelas, namun dari apa yang kulihat, ia memiliki hidung bangir dan bibir merah yang tipis serta kulitnya sangat putih.

 _Apa yang di hadapanku saat ini? Apakah ia hantu? Persetan. Mana mungkin ada hantu di dunia ini!_

Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas parasnya karena ia terus menunduk dan bergeming. Aku tidak tahu karena ini terjadi dengan cepat. Saat aku berkedip, tiba-tiba saja sosok tersebut sudah menghilang. Aku tidak penakut, namun entah mengapa bulu kudukku meremang. Oi, ini masih jam lima sore dan aku baru saja di hadapkan oleh situasi tak masuk akan beberapa detik yang lalu?

Aku mengembuskan napas berat. Mataku kembali membulat karena tiba-tiba saja langit tak menumpahkan tetesannya sesaat setelah ia pergi. Ini sore yang cerah dengan langit berona jingga. Aku semakin mengernyitkan dahiku. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku sembari meminum kopiku dalam sekali teguk.

"Apa-apaan…"

Aku tidak pernah mengalami kejadian tak masuk akal seumur hidupku, sampai hari ini terjadi.

.

.

.

 **Barcelona, Cielo sin Estrellas Housing**

 **11.50 PM**

Hujan kembali mengguyur sesaat setelah aku sampai mansion hingga sekarang. Gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga masih senantiasa bersahut-sahutan. Aku berdecak. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Aku pun menyugar asal rambutku yang masih basah sehabis keramas dengan tangan. Aku naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring damai di bawah selimut. Kujentikkan jariku kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku menyukai tidur dalam keadaan gelap total. Itu akan memberikan sugesti damai pada diriku hingga aku bisa merasa relaks dan tertidur pulas.

 _ **Brak**_

 _ **Dar**_

 _ **Dar**_

 _ **Dar**_

Jendela kamarku terbuka keras kemudian gemuruh dahsyat terdengar lebih memekakkan daripada sebelumnya sesaat sebelum aku memejamkan mata. Angin berembus sangat kencang mengisi kamarku. Jendelaku terbuka dan tertutup dengan keras secara terus-menerus. Aku refleks bangun kemudian dengan cepat melangkah menuju jendela.

Kilat berlomba-lomba menghujani mataku saat tangan kananku tengah menggapai bingkai jendela guna menutupnya. Aku sedikit basah karena terkena percikan hujan. Aku berusaha menutup jendela kamarku yang entah mengapa menjadi berat. Seperti tertahan. Aku mengerahkan tenagaku berusaha menutupnya kembali namun, ini menjadi semakin berat.

 _ **Dar**_

 _ **Dar**_

 _ **Dar**_

 _ **Hush**_

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan terbanting keras hingga punggungku menabrak sisi kanan ranjang. Ini buruk. Keadaan ini sangat kacau. Aku menghalang pandanganku dengan kedua tangan yang kusila karena angin yang maha dahsyat terus saja berembus diserta gemuruh dan kilat yang seolah tiada akhir. Jendela kamarku senantiasa terbuka dan tertutup keras. Gorden jendelaku berkibar kuat.

Aku berusaha untuk bangkit, namun tidak bisa. Embusan angin yang kuat seolah mengekang tubuhku. Menahan pergerakanku. Aku tidak pernah sebingung ini seumur hidupku.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa seperti ini? Apakah di luar sedang terjadi badai?_

Aku masih mengedepankan nalarku. Ya, mungkin saja di luar sedang terjadi badai yang hebat. Aku masih terpaku di posisiku saat ini. Pasti para pelayanku juga tengah mengalami hal serupa sepertiku.

Aku mendadak menggigil ketika tiba-tiba saja hawanya menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Ini seperti es. Aku merasa seperti dilingkupi batuan es.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!_

Aku menurunkan tanganku ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang amat menyilaukan berada di sekelilingku. Aku memerhatikan sekeliling kamarku yang tengah benderang saat ini. Jendelaku terbuka lebar. Gemuruh, kilat, dan angin berangsur menghilang. Kini tinggal hujan. Aku meneguk ludahku waspada. Entah mengapa, bulu kudukku mendadak meremang. Hawa dingin masih senantiasa menyelimuti diriku. Aku pun berusaha bangkit, namun tetap tidak bisa.

"Sial."

Sesaat setelah aku mengumpat, aku mendengar suara tawa. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. _Siapa?_

Aku berusaha berpikir dengan logika. Sial. Tidak ada yang namanya hal di luar akal sehat manusia seperti halnya metafisika. Itu semua adalah doktrin sesat. Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku yang masih dihujani kilau cahaya dan indraku menangkap kilau cahaya yang membentuk lingkaran paling benderang dari sudut atas sebelah kiri kamarku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang berintonasi cukup dingin.

" _Siapa Tuhanmu?"_

Aku membeku. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku tidak memiliki Tuhan. Siapa pun atau entah apa itu dirimu, tolong perlihatkan padaku."

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa yang menurutku meremehkan. Aku semakin mengepalkan tanganku.

" _Kau sangat percaya diri. Menurutmu, apa yang baru saja kau alami? Bagaimana jika kau mati akibat kajadian tadi? Di saat bahaya seperti itu pun, kau masih sempat bernalar."_

 _Heh, apa ia sedang mempermasalahkan perihal keyakinanku?_

"Apa pedulimu? Keluar dan tunjukkanlah dirimu!"

Suara tawa kembali tedengar. Lingkar cahaya kian memudar. Aku semakin penasaran, siapa dia? Apa masalah ia padaku sehingga ia mempermasalahkan perihal keyakinanku?

" _Jelas aku sangat peduli. Aku diutus untuk memberkati manusia Atheis sepertimu. Sebelumnya, selamat menuju tengah malam."_

 _Sial. Mau apa makhluk ini?_

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Suaranya menjadi lebih bersahabat dari sebelumnya. Aku terus memerhatikan lingkar cahayanya. Tak lama kemudian, lingkar cahaya tersebut membentuk sesosok seperti manusia. Ia melayang dan kini hanya beberapa meter berjarak dariku. Aku menelan ludahku gugup sesaat setelah ia sudah terbentuk. Aku merasa seperti _dejavu_.

Sosok di hadapanku kini, serba putih dengan rambut putih yang kehijauan. Ia masih dilingkupi sinaran cahaya yang tidak terlalu benderang. Ia memakai sesuatu seperti kain putih yang dililitkan di tubuhnya. Ia bertelanjang kaki. Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit berdebar. Wajahnya masih tertunduk. Aku terus memandangnya penuh kehati-hatian.

" _Tengah malam sudah menjemput."_

Aku membelalakkan mataku dan mulutku refleks ternganga ketika ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Rupanya terlihat jelas tepat di depan mataku. Keindahan tiada banding. Ia memilik wajah yang kecil dengan rahang tajam nan kokoh. Alisnya berwarna hitam kecokelatan, matanya bulat dengan bola abu-abu muda, bulu mata panjang nan lentik. Ia memiliki hidung kecil yang bangir nan runcing. Bibirnya tipis berona merah muda, bibir atasnya berbentuk lekukan yang sangat memesona. Ia sangat terlihat tidak nyata. Aku merasa masih sangat kurang mendeskripsikan keindahan rupanya. Level kesempurnaan yang tidak tergapai.

 _ **Dar**_

 _ **Dar**_

 _ **Dar**_

" _Atas nama Raja para Dewa dan Ayah para Dewa serta manusia, Dewa Langit Zeus yang amat diagungkan. Olimpus memerintahku untuk menyampaikan wahyu kepadamu. Aku, Regen Arcangel, selaku Dewa Hujan. Dengan ini, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai salah satu di antara jajaran umatku. Percaya dan agungkanlah diriku. Aku akan senantiasa membimbingmu agar menjadi umatku yang taat. Maka dari itu, tinggalkan Atheis dan sembahlah aku. Atheis sangat hina di mata kami, para Dewa Olimpus. Kau akan hidup dalam kedamaian dan kebahagiaan di dunia dan akan menempati langit ketujuh jika ragamu telah menyatu dengan tanah. Dariku, Regen Arcangel. Siapkah kau menjadi umatku, Arion Ritter?"_

Aku tersadar akan keterpukauanku. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. _Apa…yang baru saja ia katakan? Dewa Olimpus? Regen…siapa?_

Seolah menjawab isi hatiku, ia kembali bersuara.

" _Sebenarnya, sudah dari seminggu yang lalu aku memerhatikanmu. Dewa Apollo mengatakan, bahwa kau adalah seorang Atheis yang taat. Aku diutus untuk memberkatimu, Arion Ritter."_

Aku semakin dibuat bingung olehnya. Aku masih belum bisa mencernanya. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan teduh. _Oh_ , tatapan itu sangat menenangkan. Aku seolah hanyut terkunci.

" _Aku sangat tahu kalau kau pasti sedang terkejut dan bingung saat ini. Semua umatku sepertimu saat pertama kali kudatangi. Dan omong-omong, maaf telah membuatmu terhempas tadi."_

Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu mengarahkannya ke hadapanku. Telapak kanannya seperti mengeluarkan lingkar cahaya. Aku merasa tubuhku menjadi lebih ringan dan akhirnya aku bisa kembali bergerak. Ia sudah selesai. Aku pun refleks bangkit tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Ini mustahil tapi, ini aku alami. Apa kau…benar-benar sesosok Dewa? Aku sudah bisa menangkap sedikit banyaknya maksud dan tujuanmu. Jadi, kau ingin aku menjadi salah satu umatmu, bukan? Apa aku bisa memercayaimu?"

.

Arion tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia berbicara seperti itu. Harusnya, ia mengatakan seperti yang otaknya katakan, yaitu dengan menolak dan memegang teguh keimanannya, bukan malah bertanya seperti memberi suatu harapan. Ia seperti terhipnotis oleh paras rupawan tanpa celah dari sesosok yang mengaku Dewa ini. Tatapannya benar-benar hanya terfokus pada Dewa tersebut.

Dewa Regen terkekeh kemudian menjawab, "Tentu sangat bisa. Aku tahu kau masih linglung, tapi ini nyata. Akulah yang menciptakan hujan untuk Bumi. Kau mungkin masih meragukanku, maka dari itu, kau bisa datang mengunjungi kuilku yang berada di utara Valencia. Datanglah pukul sepuluh malam esok. Aku menunggumu."

Arion menelan ludahnya gugup, "Ini di luar dari perkataanmu…tapi, apakah aku bisa menyentuhmu?"

Arion merasa dirinya seperti terhipnotis. Berkata seperti itu, seperti keterpuakauan tiada akhir. Sesosok Dewa di hadapannya kini memang benar-benar bisa membuat dirinya seperti bukan dirinya.

Dewa Regen terkekeh pelan. Arion semakin terpana. Ia pun menatap Arion lembut, "Kau tidak bisa menyentuhku. Kita berbeda. Kau manusia sedangkan aku Dewa."

Entah mengapa Arion merasa tertohok. Ia tersenyum canggung lalu membalas, " _Ah_ …iya. Kita…berbeda."

Dewa Regen tahu betul apa yang dirasakan oleh calon umatnya tersebut. Arion merupakan salah satu di antara jajaran umatnya yang terpukau akan perawakannya. Ia tidak heran, tapi ada yang lain dari anak itu. Dewa Regen bisa merasakan keresahannya. Anak itu berbeda dan Dewa Regen harus membenahinya.

"Arion Ritter. Kedatanganmu kunanti esok. Aku pamit. Selamat tengah malam."

Belum sempat Arion membalas, Dewa Regen sudah menghilang bak tertelan cahaya. Ia mengembuskan napas berat. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Ia masih terkejut, tentu saja. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Dewa Hujan tersebut, ia merasa rancu.

"Kau sangat indah, Dewa Regen."

Arion merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hatinya.

.

.

.

 **Barcelona, Cielo sin Estrellas Housing**

 **07.30 PM**

"Tolong sampaikan kepada yang lain, bahwa aku akan pergi ke Valencia malam ini. Mungkin aku akan kembali esok atau lusa. Tolong jaga mansion dengan baik selama aku tidak ada, Johnny."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Arion menganggukkan kepalanya. "Omong-omong, ke mana Chon?"

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu, Tuan Muda. Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi siang."

Arion menghela napas kesal, "Benar-benar. Ya sudah kalau begitu, kau saja yang mengantarkanku ke bandara."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

.

.

 **Valencia, 2017**

 **09.30 PM**

"Tolong antarkan aku ke kuil Dewa Hujan yang bernama Regen Arcangel."

Sopir taksi tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maksud Tuan, kuil Arcangel Zetta?"

"Ya, apalah itu namanya. Yang jelas, kuil Dewa Regen."

Sopir taksi tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mulai menjalankan mobil. Aku tidak tahu mengapa perasaanku seperti campur aduk saat ini. Di satu sisi, aku masih bimbang akan pernyataan mengejutkannya, namun di sisi lain, aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku senang.

 _Ah, aku rasa aku benar-benar terpesona dengannya._

.

 **Valencia, Arcangel Zetta Temple**

 **09.55 PM**

 _Woah_

Ekspektasiku terhadap kuil Dewa Yunani sekelas Olimpus itu memiliki kuil dengan arsitektur khas Yunani Kuno. Aku membayangkan kuilnya mirip seperti kuil Zeus di Sparta. Namun, ini malah seperti kuil Hindu ataupun Buddha. Di atasnya terdapat tulisan 'Kuil Arcangel Zetta' dengan tinta emas dan di bawahnya terdapat kalimat berbahasa Yunani yang aku tidak tahu apa artinya. Kuil ini cukup luas dan elegan. Dominan warna abu-abu.

Aku pun mulai melangkah menuju pintu utama.

 _ **Kriet**_

Kukira aku tidak akan menemukan manusia karena tampaknya kuil ini begitu sepi, ternyata masih ada beberapa orang yang beribadah. Aku terpukau dengan arsitektur kuil ini. Beberapa pilar-pilar menjulang bertanggar disertai lukisan semacam dedaunan kelam. Terlihat sederhana, namun cantik. Langit-langitnya berlukis kumpulan awan mendung disertai hujan dan hebatnya, memakai teknologi tiga dimensi sehingga hujan tersebut tampak seperti nyata. Seperti terguyur hujan sungguhan. Patung besar Dewa Regen berada di depan dengan tangan kanan yang seolah seperti menadah hujan dan matanya pun sedikit melirik ke atas. Benar-benar patung yang indah.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu. Kau pemeluk baru?"

Refleks aku menoleh dan mendapati pria dengan pakaian serba abu-abu dengan jubah. Ia tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Aku pun balas tersenyum, "Y-ya. Dewa Regen menyuruhku ke sini kemarin. Di mana ia?"

Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya. " _Ah_. Sebelum itu, perkenalkan, aku Ocean. Aku salah satu penjaga kuil Zetta. Siapa namamu?"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku guna mengajaknya berjabat tangan. Namun, ia mengindahkannya. Ia mengatupkan kedua telapaknya lalu menatapku tidak enak.

"Kami tidak diperbolehkan melakukan kontak fisik dengan siapa pun, Tuan."

Aku pun menarik kembali uluran tanganku kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Aku tersenyum canggung, "Arion Ritter."

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Tuan Ritter. Mari, kuantarkan kau menuju ruang khusus pemberkatan."

.

.

"Silakan masuk."

Arion pun memasuki ruangan yang serba putih ini. Matanya langsung tertuju pada visualisasi potret sosok Dewa Regen di depan bangku panjang dan meja yang di atasnya dikitari lilin merah. Itu seperti sebuah lukisan, namun terlihat nyata. Arion tidak bisa berkata-kata karena sosok Dewa Regen di situ benar-benar indah. Persis seperti pertama kali ia melihatnya.

"Kau boleh duduk di bangku tersebut sembari menunggu kedatangannya. Aku permisi dahulu."

Arion pun kini sendiri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari potret indah sosok Dewa Regen. Perlahan ia duduk sembari terus memerhatikan sosok virtualnya. Arion menelan ludahnya. _Ah, mengapa aku gugup sekali?_

Ruangan ini terasa sunyi dan seperti terpencil. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan embusan angin yang cukup dingin. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena embusan tersebut semakin kencang dan dingin.

Arion membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa angin tersebut berasal dari sosok dua dimensi Dewa Regen. Virtualnya membentuk seperti poros angin bercahaya benderang sehingga Arion terpaksa menyipitkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, virtualnya menghilang yang ternyata digantikan oleh sosok nyata Dewa Hujan tersebut. Arion menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar keras.

Dewa Regen membuka matanya perlahan. Ia dikelilingi cahaya dan kali ini ia menyentuh tanah. Ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki apa pun. Ia menatap Arion yang tengah menatapnya penuh keagungan. Ia pun memulas senyum tipis.

"Selamat malam, Arion Ritter. Selamat datang di salah satu kuilku, yaitu Arcangel Zetta. Aku senang kau datang ke sini. Apa kabarmu hari ini?"

Arion menelan ludahnya kembali. Ia seperti ingin mati karena dentuman gila yang jantungnya alami. Ia pun membalas dengan sedikit bergetar, "Y-ya. Aku…baik."

Dewa Regen terkekeh, "Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu, Tuan Ritter. Kau harus relaks. Aku hanya akan memberkatimu sesuai kaidahku. Ini hanya sebentar."

Arion mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah seperti terhipnotis akan kerupawanan sosok Dewa di hadapannya ini.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya. Apa yang membuatmu mau datang ke sini? Bukankah kau adalah seorang Atheis yang taat dan sangat menentang keberadaan Tuhan ataupun hal seperti metafisika?"

Arion pun menjawab, "A-aku…mengikuti insting? Sebenarnya, aku masih bimbang dengan semua ini, tapi instingku mengisyaratkan bahwa aku harus datang dan aku…ingin bertemu kembali denganmu."

Dewa Regen memulas kurva mendengar jawaban murni calon umatnya. Ia pun melangkah mendekati meja dan menjadi lebih dekat dengan Arion.

"Aku terima jawabanmu. Satu lagi—apa kau menyukaiku?"

Arion tergeming. Tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu, membuatnya kaget sekaligus merasa sedikit malu. Ia menelan ludahnya lagi dan lagi. Dewa Regen menatapnya seperti itu, Arion tambah jatuh padanya. Ia sangat terpikat.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Dewa Regen memutus kontaknya setelah mendengar jawaban Arion. Ia terkekeh lagi. Ia pun mulai jalan mengitari Arion.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua calon umatku sama sepertimu. Mereka semua menyukaiku. Aku tahu karena aku bisa dan mampu merasakannya. _Eum_ , kalau boleh tahu, apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"

Mata Arion tak lepas dari sosok Dewa yang kini tengah berada di sisi kanannya. Kemudian ia menjawab, "Sulit dijelaskan. Aku menyukaimu sejak kemarin malam. Kau indah. Sempurna di mataku."

Dewa Regen tersenyum tulus mendengarnya. Ia pun kembali berdiri di hadapan Arion. "Terima kasih untuk itu. Aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal penting sebelum memulai pemberkatanmu."

"Apa?"

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?"

Arion membulatkan matanya kemudian refleks mengangguk cepat, "Iya."

Dewa Regen pun duduk di sebelah Arion dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Arion semakin berdebar keras seakan-akan jantungnya siap melompat ke luar saking kerasnya. Dewa Regen duduk menyerong sehingga berhadapan dengan Arion.

"Sebenarnya aku tak perlu menyampaikan ini padamu, karena hal yang akan kusampaikan padamu sudah tertuang dalam kitab. Tapi, di mataku, kau berbeda. Kau tahu mengapa?"

Arion menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian menggeleng. Dewa Regen kembali berujar, "Karena kau adalah Atheis yang taat. Satu-satunya yang pernah kutemui sepanjang sejarahku menjumpai calon umatku. Aku hanya memberkati seorang Atheis, tidak dengan anutan lain karena Atheis sangat hina di mata kami para Dewa Olimpus. Para Dewa perlu turun tangan untuk itu."

Ia tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau satu-satunya Atheis yang tak pernah tercatat melakukan jajaran dosa menurut ajaranku. Kau sangat bersih. Tugas utamaku, yaitu untuk menurunkan hujan dan menyampaikan wahyu kepada sesiapa pun umat manusia yang mulai kehilangan keyakinan dalam dirinya perihal anutannya. Teruntuk Atheis, diistimewakan. Para Dewa menilai bahwa Atheis tak punya arah, maka dari itu harus dituntun oleh kami hingga mempunyai tujuan yang jelas."

"Aku merupakan generasi ke seribu sekian dari keturunan Dewi Afrodit dan Dewa Ares. Aku sudah menyampaikan padamu kemarin bahwa Dewa Apollo yang mengatakan padaku perihal dirimu. Perlu kau ketahui juga, Dewa Apollo merupakan satu-satunya Dewa dari generasi kedua yang masih hidup hingga saat ini. Para Dewa Olimpus tidak lagi menetap di gunung sejak memasuki tahun masehi. Mereka sudah bertempat di langit kelima. Terkhusus bagi yang sudah tiada, seperti Dewa Zeus ataupun Afrodit dan lainnya, arwah mereka berada di langit ketujuh."

Dewa Regen mengembuskan napas pelan lalu melempar senyum tipis, "Kita berbeda. Kau umatku, sedangkan aku adalah sembahanmu. Kau harus memuja dan mengagungkanku sebagai Tuhanmu. Aku Dewa dan kau manusia. Cintailah aku sebagai Tuhanmu."

Dewa Regen pun bangkit dan melangkah hingga kembali berada di hadapan Arion. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan tiba-tiba saja api lilin menyala. Arion menatapnya takjub.

"Aku akan memberkatimu sekarang. Bersiaplah."

Arion mengangguk pelan. Ia sangat gugup sekarang. Dewa Regen kembali berujar, "Pejamkan matamu selama proses pemberkatan berlangsung."

Arion pun refleks memejamkan matanya. Dewa Regen kembali melayang kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

' _Qeumr zavrutch sihfanorx inqestr.'_

 _ **Dar**_

 _ **Dar**_

 _ **Dar**_

 _ **Brash**_

Hujan lebat pun turun. Gemuruh hebat bersahut-sahutan.

 _ **Hush**_

Angin kencang pun turut mengembusi ruangan. Dewa Regen mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Arion.

' _Imth zevroducht anx milpratcerzth volan szbicofirquennt xovanb al le yuduov uns lorkrea fdilimijzh kantuoxcv hermgioxtacivallan kso wurthdinan jzavr sptyx hestra da coz la vaertdumth.'_

"Atas nama Raja para Dewa dan Ayah para Dewa serta manusia, Dewa Langit Zeus yang amat diagungkan. Aku, Dewa Regen Arcangel selaku Dewa Hujan. Dengan kesucian dan keagunganku, memberkati anak manusia Atheis yang sebelumnya tak punya tujuan menjadi tertuntun. Dengan mengikuti ajaranku, kau, Arion Ritter, sekarang sudah resmi menjadi salah satu di antara jajaran umatku. Sembahlah aku, agungkanlah aku, pujalah aku, dan taatlah hanya kepadaku. Jauhkanlah dirimu dari segala macam bentuk dosa, wahai umatku. Jaga keimananmu padaku. Tetesan bening yang kutumpahkan menjadi saksi nyata bahwa kau sudah mutlak menjadi salah seorang penyembahku. Cintai dan agungkanlah aku sebagai Dewa."

"Sekarang kau suci. Jaga kesucianmu hingga tanah menelan ragamu. Arwahmu akan senantiasa kutempatkan di langit. Hindarilah para kekumpulan hitam yang jahat, jangan sampai kau terjerat ataupun masuk pada lingkaran satan yang sangat hina tersebut."

' _Koncth virruela irmaduckar zovlenogfh suarca luqth minzar no vijjych lorbaziummdth zavagursceyxar noytt.'_

 _ **Dar**_

 _ **Dar**_

 _ **Dar**_

Angin pun mendadak lenyap. Hujan dan gemuruh sudah tiada. Arion masih memejamkan matanya rapat.

"Sekarang, buka matamu."

Arion pun membuka matanya kemudian menatap Dewa Regen yang tengah menatapnya juga.

"Tiup lilin-lilin ini dalam satu kali tiupan."

Arion menghela napasnya pelan. Berusaha relaks. Ia pun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya guna meniup.

 _ **Fiuh**_

"Hanya tersisa tiga lilin dari tiga belas yang ada. Cukup bagus."

Arion menatap Dewa Regen kemudian bertanya, "Apakah ada pengaruhnya?"

"Ini hanya untuk menilai takaran seberapa percaya dirimu untuk mengabdi kepadaku. Awal yang baik."

Arion geming tak merespons. Ia merasa dirinya menjadi lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Dewa Regen terbang ke sisi kanan dinding kemudian tangan kanannya menapak. Ia kembali di hadapan Arion lalu mengisyaratkan agar ia menadahkan tangannya. Dewa Regen memberinya sebuah benda seperti kristal bening yang membentuk seperti tetesan air berukuran sebesar kuku ibu jari.

"Untukmu. Itu adalah bulir hujan yang kubekukan. Semua umatku memilikinya. Centrum yang berarti pusat. Seperti halnya umat beragama lain yang memiliki pegangan, centrum adalah pegangan untuk umatku."

Dewa Regen menatap Arion hangat, "Setiap kau berdoa kepadaku, kau harus sambil menggenggam centrum. Jangan menghilangkannya apalagi menyalahgunakannya karena itu dosa besar. Itu sebagai pengganti. Kau tak harus ke kuil ini setiap kali ingin beribadah kepadaku. Kuilku tidak ada di Barcelona, hanya ada di beberapa kota di Spanyol yang pusat cabangnya di Valencia."

Arion menggenggam kristal tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Simpan dan jaga centrum sebaik mungkin. Setiap kali kau ingin berdoa kepadaku, kau bisa merasakan kehadiranku di sekitarmu karena centrum. Aku akan menjumpaimu melalui suara saat kau minta pertolongan dan hanya pada saat hujan. Pemberkatan ini, menjadi terakhir pertemuan antara kita. Aku akan menampakkan diriku jika kau benar-benar membutuhkan pertolonganku atau jika kau dalam bahaya."

Arion sedikit tertohok mendengar penuturannya. _Terakhir katanya?_

"Pertemuan…yang terakhir?"

Dewa Regen tersenyum lembut, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan terus menjaga dan melindungi seluruh umatku. Kita akan berjumpa pada saat yang sudah kusampaikan tadi. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga diri dan kepercayaanmu padaku. Jangan sekali-sekali melakukan kesalahan ataupun dosa. Apa kau bisa berjanji padaku?"

Arion menatapnya sedikit ragu, "Ya. Tolong percaya padaku."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Sekarang, kau boleh pergi dari sini dan temui penjaga kuil yang tadi mengantarmu. Minta kitab dan buku-buku ajaranku padanya."

Arion mengangguk patuh. Dewa Regen kembali berujar, "Selamat datang di ajaranku, Arion Ritter. Jadilah penganut yang taat sebagaimana kau taat dahulu."

' _Kuharap rasa cintamu padaku sudah benar-benar sirna, Arion Ritter.'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Barcelona, Cielo sin Estrellas Housing**

 **11.45 PM**

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak aku menganut sebuah kepercayaan. Aku pun sudah membaca beberapa lembar kitab sucinya yang disebut Lineamientos itu. Berisi tulisan semacam ayat beserta artinya dalam bahasa Yunani dan Spanyol yang mengisahkan perihal kehidupan Dewa Regen dan lain sebagainya. Buku-buku lainnya yang berisi tentang kebenaran, larangan, dan perintah. Jujur, aku belum berdoa kepadanya. Aku masih merasa bingung bagaimana cara berdoa. Memang, aku sudah membaca buku panduan mengenai cara-cara beribadah dan taat padanya, tapi aku masih merasa bingung. Apa yang harus kuminta darinya? Perlindungan? Petolongan? Kemudahan? Semacam itu?

 _ **Dar**_

Hari ini hujan mengguyur dari subuh hingga saat ini. Hujan yang awet. Kalau hujan, aku jadi teringat dengannya. Apa aku harus berdoa sekarang? Mumpung hujan dan aku belum tidur. Aku merasa seperti dia berada di sekitarku saat hujan. Aku tersenyum memikirkannya.

Aku pun mengambil centrum yang kusimpan di kotak kecil dalam nakas. Aku menggenggamnya di tangan kananku sedangkan tangan kiriku kuletakkan di atas dada lalu kupejamkan mataku.

" _Eum_. Atas nama Dewa Hujan Arcangel. Aku mohon agar kau selalu melindungi dan mengasihi diriku."

 _He? Sesuatu seperti itu? Apakah benar?_

Aku pun membuka mataku kemudian meletakkan kembali centrum pada kotak kecil. Aku sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Kutarik selimutku sampai sebatas leher.

 _Aku sudah merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu di atas sana?_

.

.

Aku menjadi sangat taat. Seperti tiada hari tanpa menyembahnya. Ini sudah memasuki minggu ketiga sejak aku mengikuti ajarannya. Aku memutuskan untuk menetap di Valencia untuk sementara waktu. Sebenarnya, faktor utamanya adalah untuk memujanya di Kuil Zetta. Dengan begitu, aku bisa melihat pahatan patungnya yang indah dengan leluasa. Aku mengunjungi kuilnya setiap waktu. Pagi, siang, sore hingga malam. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, yang jelas aku sangat amat memujanya. Aku juga turut merenung memikirkan apakah aku menyembahnya dengan benar? Apakah doa-doaku didengar olehnya? Apakah ia akan mengabulkannya?

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi…_

.

.

 **Valencia, Angel sin Alas Apartment**

 **08.00 PM**

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kita akan bertemu di Cos da Hac. Ini, kopimu."

Pria tersebut terkekeh kemudian mengangguk. "Rencanya aku akan ke Barcelona dan mengunjungi mansionmu lusa, tapi ternyata kita dipertemukan di sana."

Arion pun terkekeh, "Aku hanya iseng datang ke sana. Sudah lama juga aku tidak mengunjungi pameran lukisan. Sekalian mengisi waktu sehabis dari kuil."

Pria tersebut hampir menyemburkan kopinya saat mendengar penuturan Arion.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Apa?"

"Itu—kuil? Apa? Sehabis dari kuil? Maksudmu?"

Arion mendesah keras, " _Ah_. Iya. Aku bukan lagi seorang Atheis, Tuan Aiolos Jokasta. Aku pemeluk."

Pria tersebut—Aiolos—meletakkan kopinya dengan cepat. Ia pun pindah sofa menjadi duduk di sebelah Arion.

"Hah? Kau serius? Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa? Kau pemeluk apa? Apakah sama denganku? Bagaimana rutinitas kegiatan beribadahmu sekarang? Apa kau merasa terberkati setelahnya?"

Arion berdecak keras kemudian menatap Aiolos tajam. "Kau bawel sekali, Oh Sehun."

Aiolos meninju pelan bahu Arion, " _Heee_. Kebiasaanmu memanggil nama Koreaku ketika sedang kesal. Bagaimana kalau aku memanggil nama lainmu juga, huh?"

" _Tch_. Jangan. Aku tidak begitu suka dengan nama itu. Lagi pula yang memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu hanya nenekku."

Aiolos—Sehun tertawa. "Iya iya. Lalu, bagaimana? Jawab pertanyaanku tadi, Tuan Ritter yang terhormat."

Arion menyandarkan punggungnya lalu bersedekap. "Apa kau pernah dengar tentang Dewa Hujan dari Dewa Olimpus?"

Sehun berpikir sebentar kemudian menjawab, "Aku tahu silsilah keluarga Dewa Olimpus. Dewa Hujan…memangnya ada Dewa Hujan? Setahuku, Dewa Langit Zeus sudah mencakup itu? Dia mengatur cuaca, otomatis hujan juga diciptakan olehnya, bukan?"

"Kau salah."

Sehun memutar matanya malas, "Lalu siapa? Sebentar. Lagi pula, mengapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seputar Dewa Olimpus? Itu hanya ada dalam sejarah silam dan hanya masyarakat Yunani kuno yang tahu kebenarannya. Aku juga tidak begitu yakin perihal para Dewa-Dewi meskipun aku mempelajarinya. Itu juga kepercayaan kuno. Sekarang, orang-orang menganut kepercayaan yang sudah jelas. Contohnya aku, Katolik. Biar kutebak, apa kau penganut Katolik juga?"

"Bukan. Aku menyembah Dewa Hujan, Dewa Regen Arcangel yang merupakan keturunan dari Dewa Ares dan Dewi Afrodit. Kepercayaan itu masih berjalan hingga sekarang. Kuilnya ada di daerah Zetta. Kuil yang kumaksud."

Sehun membulatkan matanya.

.

.

.

 **11.56 PM**

Sehun menjadi sangat kaget saat aku menceritakan perihal keyakinan yang kuanut. Aku juga menjelaskan secara rinci kejadian yang kualami sewaktu bertemu Dewa Regen sampai sesudah aku diberkati.

" _Aku menghargai kepercayaanmu, Arion. Lebih baik seperti ini, kau mempunyai kepercayaan. Dengan begitu, kau akan mempunyai tujuan hidup yang jelas, tidak seperti saat kau Atheis."_

Begitu katanya. Aku menghela napas panjang. Hari ini hujan tak turun. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Mengapa Dewa Regen tidak menurunkan hujan? Apa alasannya? Dan mengapa ia menurunkan hujan? Apa alasannya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing. Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa hujan tercipta melalu proses penguapan dari air laut. Ya, aku menjunjung tinggi nalar dahulu.

Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Ini sudah memasuki awal minggu keempat. Lantas aku mengambil centrum dan mulai berdoa.

"Atas nama Dewa Hujan Arcangel. Aku mohon, aku ingin bertemu kembali denganmu. Aku…benar-benar merindukanmu, Dewa. Bagaimana kabarmu di atas sana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kuharap iya. Aku harap kau mendengar doaku dan mengabulkan permintaanku agar bisa bertemu denganmu barang sedetik saja. Amen."

 _Aku merindukannya hingga ingin mati._

.

.

.

" _Ahh_. Terus _ngh_. _Ah ah_ , ya seperti itu. _Ah_ , nikmat sekali sayang."

"Bagus. Teruslah mendesah seperti ini. _Ah_ , kau sangat cantik. Sangat indah. _Ah ah_."

" _Ngh_. Iya, lebih cepat lagi. Lagi, _ah_. Aku melayang hampir menyentuh surga. Lebih keras lagi _ah ah ah_."

"Aku sudah menyodokmu dengan sangat keras, sayangku. Kau pelacur yang amat kuagungkan. Mendesahlah terus. Aku suka, _ah_."

"Ya, _ah ahh_. Sepertinya aku akan melihat putih sebentar lagi. Sayang, ini nikmat sekali. Aku menangis. _Ahh_."

Aku terus menyodokkan lubang sucinya dengan cepat, keras, dan telak. Bunyi kecipak dan sodokan yang semakin intens terdengar. Tiada henti kucumbu dirinya yang terlihat sangat cantik nan rapuh sedang mendesah-desah nikmat karena perbuatanku. Kami sama-sama terberkahi. Aku pikir aku akan menjemput putih sebentar lagi.

" _Ah ah ah_. Aku rasa aku—"

"Bersama, sayang."

Putih pun menjemput bersama.

.

.

.

 **Valencia, Angel sin Alas Apartment**

 **12.01 AM**

Ini sudah hari ketiga aku memimpikan hal seperti itu. Aku meminum susu putihku setengah lalu menyandarkan punggungku pada kursi meja makan. Kupijat pelan pelipisku. Ini benar-benar di luar kesadaranku. Aku hanya tidur dan tiba-tiba mendapat mimpi bahwa aku menggauli sembahanku sendiri. Dewa Regen yang amat kupuja. Ini benar-benar konyol. Memang, aku merindukannya, tapi aku tidak pernah berimajinasi tentang seks bersama Dewaku sendiri. Aku tidak habis pikir.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengapa mimpi kotor tersebut terus menerus menyambangi alam bawah sadarku? Aku mengembuskan napas berat.

 _Bercinta denganmu…siapa yang patut disalahkan di sini, Dewa?_

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini aku terus bermimpi bercinta dengan Dewa Regen. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan mimpi tersebut. Aku pun selalu terbangun dengan seprai yang basah oleh spermaku. Aku hampir gila karena ini. Aku juga sudah tidak mengunjungi kuil dan tidak berdoa dari tiga hari yang lalu.

Aku selalu bermasturbasi sehabis bangun tidur dan sebelum tidur dengan membayangkan wajah indah Dewa Regen yang amat kupuja. Sial. Aku rasa aku memang sudah gila.

 _Benar-benar gila karenamu. Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan dosa? Bagaimana ini? Aku menginginkanmu, Dewa._

.

.

Sudah cukup. Ini sudah dua minggu aku seperti ini. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya Dewa Regen. Ia menghantui otak, pikiran, dan hatiku. Sudah berapa banyak sperma yang kusemprotkan saat bermimpi tentangnya ataupun saat aku bermasturbasi? Aku tak lagi beribadah yang taat kepadanya. Aku tidak bisa lagi. Fokusku sudah hilang untuk sekadar berdoa.

Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya. Sial.

"Aku gila. Ya, aku gila."

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Dewa. Bercintalah denganku setelahnya. Aku sangat menginginkan dirimu._

.

.

.

 **Valencia, Angel sin Alas Apartment**

 **06.15 PM**

"Kau datang."

"Yo."

Sehun pun masuk tanpa dipersilakan. Ia duduk kemudian bersedekap. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Tuan Ritter?"

Arion pun duduk di sebelahnya dengan mimik stress yang kentara.

"Kau seperti orang depresi. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Arion mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Aku memang sedang depresi, bodoh."

" _Heee_? Kau bisa bercerita padaku sekarang." Sehun menatapnya penuh simpatik. Arion mengembuskan napas berat.

.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar curahan Arion. Ia tak habis pikir juga sebenarnya.

" _Wow_ , Jung. Ini di luar ekspektasiku. _Ugh_ , oke. Aku mencoba memahami dirimu. Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu sekarang?"

Arion menatap Sehun penuh tekad. "Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke cenayang. Kau harus membantuku agar mendapatkan Dewa Regen. Apa pun itu caranya. Satu lagi, aku tak menerima penolakan."

Sehun mengembuskan napas penuh beban, namun ia menyanggupi.

"Baiklah."

 _Jung Jaehyun, kau sudah benar-benar gila._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **PS:** Ini hanyalah cerita fiksi! Jangan dibawa baper ke dunia nyata, ya!

 **PSS:** Aku lagi proses penyelesaian epilog _**Hatsukoi**_. Dan untuk _**Floccinaucinihilipilification**_ masih aku pikirin kelanjutannya. Pokoknya bakalan dilanjut, tenang aja hwhw.

 **PSSS:** Bagaimana tanggapan kalian mengenai ff ini? Silakan tulis komentar kalian di kolom _**review**_ , ya! Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
